


fight to my flight, baby

by orphan_account



Series: starrystarker's tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a bit of anxiety on tony's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt: peter making tony take a commercial flight 🙂
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: starrystarker's tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596352
Kudos: 30





	fight to my flight, baby

“Baby-” Tony starts before being cut off by Peter.

“I don’t want you taking the jet, Tony,” Peter pouts. “It’s bad for the environment.”

“I hate flying commercial; people bother me all the time and they love handing you things- god knows why-” Tony frets, pacing around the penthouse.

“Hey, hey, Tony, it’s okay, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Peter coos, smoothing his hands down the man’s arms comfortingly. “It was just a suggestion, is all.”

“No. You’re right. It’s good for my image too.” Tony smiles weakly. “Can I skype you on the plane?”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Peter beams at him, throwing his arms around Tony’s waist, squeezing him tight. “Of course you can skype me. You can keep me on for the whole flight. Nothing is more important to me than you. I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.” Tony says back and presses a kiss to Peter’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @starrystarker
> 
> [my ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/starrystarker)


End file.
